


Bliss

by MoonytheMarauder1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Draco is exasperated, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Percy Weasley is a Slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonytheMarauder1/pseuds/MoonytheMarauder1
Summary: "You realize you're making Weasley look neat, don't you?" he tried. "And I don't mean any of the brothers I can stand."Percy snorted. "Ron is worse than this, I can assure you."Or, Percy is happy in his controlled chaos. Draco is not... but loves him anyway.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Percy Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! This was, again, posted ages ago on ffn... but we all need a little fluff in our lives, don't we?

Few people realized it, but Percy Weasley was a slob.

Not to say that he wasn't brilliant—on the contrary, he was the smartest person Draco had ever met. But the fact remained that there was very little order to this chaos. It drove Draco absolutely mad.

"How do you even find anything in here?" he asked, nose wrinkled, as he surveyed his boyfriend's desk. Papers were thrown haphazardly about, quills were scattered everywhere, and Draco wasn't sure, but he thought the inkwells might be rebelling.

It seemed like something Fred and George would do.

Percy's head appeared out of the monstrosity. His glasses sat on his nose crooked, much like his father's, and his normally impeccable hair was in disarray. It was distressing.

" _Accio_ ," Percy answered with a small grin. "Works every time."

Draco sniffed. "You're hopeless."

Percy laughed. "But you love me anyway."

He did. Merlin help him, he did. Percy had been the one to give him another chance after the war, the one who made him feel loved again. Still, he wasn't about to let the other man get away with this untidiness; it just wasn't healthy.

"You realize you're making Weasley look neat, don't you?" he tried. "And I don't mean any of the brothers I can stand."

Percy snorted. "Ron is worse than this, I can assure you."

Draco shuddered. "I never thought I would pity Granger." He never thought he'd marry into her family one day, either, but there he was, six years after the war and engaged. It was enough to lift his spirits no matter what mood he was in. Such giddiness was odd to him, but he found that he didn't hate it.

Percy laughed. "Yes, well. Ron's always been a special case, hasn't he? And Hermione is more than capable of looking after herself."

Draco rolled his grey eyes, but he was smiling. He grabbed a stack of papers off of Percy's desk and began straightening up.

Percy looked amused. "What are you doing?"

"You may be content in this pig sty, but I'm not. Finish up here and let's go home; it's been a long day."

Percy chuckled and nodded. "We're not leaving until this place is orderly, are we?"

"I did say it was a long day."

Percy reached out and grabbed Draco's charcoal tie. He gently pulled Draco down until their lips met. "I love you," Percy murmured against his mouth.

Draco smiled. "Mmm. I love you, too."

When they left a few hours later, the office still wasn't tidy, per se, but Draco was grinning anyway as Percy pulled him through the Floo.


End file.
